Las tres etapas de una maldición
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco desarrolla esta tendencia a escribir sus observaciones, mientras todo transcurre.
1. Chapter 1

**Las tres etapas de una maldición**

**Sumario: **Draco desarrolla esta tendencia a escribir sus observaciones, mientras todo transcurre.

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/confort.

**Claves: **Drarry soft. Última parte de la trilogía "Maldiciones".

**Extensión: **3 capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Antes de leer, tienes que haber terminado "Tesoro" y "Para romper una maldición"**_

_**Este capítulo transcurre dentro de la línea de tiempo de "Tesoro", cerca del final del capítulo cuatro.**_

* * *

**Primera etapa:**  
_**Dolor**_.  
_(Y otras cosas que Harry es capaz de mejorar sin darse cuenta)_

_"Fue como despertar._

_Que vinieses por mí, fue como despertar._

_Diciembre, 2008"_

* * *

_"A enero de 2009, primeras conclusiones sacadas por Draco Lucius Malfoy:_

_Harry Potter es un idiota._

_Esto que tengo no lleva nombre. Potter y yo hemos acordado decirle Maldición, aparentemente, hace tiempo. Él llama sujeto al otro, a esa cosa, lo que está ahí, pidiéndome salir._

_Harry Potter es un idiota._

_Me duele._

_Harry Potter sigue siendo un idiota._

_Quedan tres elfos y ninguno de los horrendos pavos de padre._

_Y Harry Potter todavía es un idiota"_

* * *

Era asfixiante. Era una _cosa_ horrible. La falta de aire, la quemazón en los pulmones, en la garganta, por tanto gritar, las cicatrices que se abrían, una a una, líneas ardientes, lacerantes, lo partían despacio, lo corroían por completo.

_Lo hacían desear haberse muerto de una vez._

Sentía que la cabeza se le rompía por la mitad, atravesada por una aguja invisible. La vista se le nublaba, se llenaba de esos puntos negros que no le dejaban comprender lo que estaba más allá de él.

Temblaba, se sacudía. Los músculos no lo sostenían, las articulaciones cedían. Draco volvía a gritar cuando sus propias extremidades no podían con su peso; lo hacía de nuevo cuando Harry se acercaba, porque _no_ lo quería ahí, _no_ lo quería en ese momento, _no_ quería que lo viese así y, definitivamente, _no_ quería su ayuda.

Era como ser destruido y reconstruido, a la fuerza, cada doce horas.

Cuando terminaba, estaba demasiado débil para atormentarse, demasiado débil hasta para levantar la barbilla y fingir que allí nada pasaba. _Que a él nada le pasaba._

Se quedaba tendido donde había caído cuando el efecto comenzó, temblando, con la boca inundada del sabor metálico de la sangre que escupía, un dolor pulsante en la frente, los párpados caídos. Respiraba por la boca, lento, cuidadoso. Cada inhalación le raspaba la garganta, cada exhalación le hería en puntos que ni siquiera estuvo seguro que pudiesen sentirse lastimados antes de ese día.

Y él estaba ahí. Él _siempre_ estaba ahí.

_"Segunda conclusión: suave._

_Eres suave"_

Harry intentaba no tocarlo más de lo justo cuando lo curaba, temeroso de hacer más daño o de que le dirigiese una mirada desagradable, porque él _no_ tenía por qué tocarlo. Pero existía un momento, inevitable, en que tenía que llevar a cabo unos hechizos complejos y que se estuviese quieto, sentado, y como Draco no podía aguantar su peso, se recargaba en uno de sus hombros.

Olía bien. Olía a _paz_.

_"PD: No, Draco, una persona no puede oler a paz. El olor a paz no existe. ATT: Draco, intentando ser razonable consigo mismo"_

* * *

Le costó acostumbrarse. La Maldición tenía diversas formas, formas que no podía explicar, formas que no podía controlar. _Formas que Harry no podía entender._

Las aberturas y el cambio de las cicatrices, con tiempo límite, era sólo una de ellas.

Draco podía estar tranquilo, intentando comer junto a una de las ventanas, cuando lo _sentía_. La presencia helada, incómoda, detrás de él. La que lo tensaba, la que lo hacía sentir que alguien exhalaba una respiración gélida sobre su oreja y cuello.

La que _no debía_ estar ahí.

Entonces contenía el aliento, se rodeaba con los brazos, y quisiera o no, no podía hacer más que esperar. Esperar que no tomase el control, esperar que no se apoderase de él. _Esperar que se fuese._

No siempre funcionó. Cuando era sacado de su propio cuerpo, por las malas, se sentía igual que ser empujado. Un instante, veía la sala, y al siguiente, desorientado, estaba en un espacio dentro de su cabeza, desgarrado, arruinado. El mundo era difuso, cambiante, las imágenes se superponían.

Estaba _aquí_. Luego estaba _allá_. De nuevo _aquí_, de nuevo _allá_.

Y el _sujeto_ se iba. Pero incluso cuando lo hacía, a él no le quedaban ganas de seguir con lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo.

Harry lucía asustado cuando ocurría cerca de él. Su rostro se iluminaba al darse cuenta de que el _sujeto_ continuaba bajo control.

_Parecía aliviado._ Draco intentaba no prestarle demasiada atención.

_"Tercera conclusión: Harry Potter aún es un idiota"_

* * *

No lo dejaba dormir. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía suceder que los recuerdos de los últimos años, arremolinándose, interponiéndose, reordenándose, se presentaban en una secuencia interminable que desfilaba dentro de su mente y no le permitía relajarse.

Cuando no tenía tanta suerte, estaba esa sensación de nuevo, la del cuerpo enfriándose desde adentro, esa manera en que un débil espasmo advertía, en que sentía su piel ajena, helada. Las voces eran la peor parte.

_Sangre._

_Sangre._

_Sangre._

_Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre._

_Sangresangresangresangresangresangresangresangresangresangresangresangresangre._

De todas partes y de ninguna. Cubrirse los oídos jamás funcionaría, porque estaban dentro de su cabeza, no afuera.

* * *

Discutían mucho, discutían seguido. Draco quería lanzarle un _Avada_ con la misma frecuencia con que lo quería cerca, para que calmase el dolor.

Odiaba que tuviese esa expresión preocupada, odiaba que luciese _tan_ asustado cuando algo le pasaba. Odiaba el tono suave con que le hablaba, odiaba pensar _porquéporquéporqué_. Odiaba que lo sostuviese como si creyese que se iba a romper al más mínimo contacto y odiaba lo que le causaba que lo hiciese, porque era enloquecedor vivir con una mente que pedía sangre y muerte, esa necesidad de arrancarle a alguien la cabeza, y a la vez, saber que si le hacía _algo_, si sólo lo rozaba, sería la persona más miserable del mundo.

Así que para no lastimarlo a él, tenía que tomar todo el daño. El ardor, las punzadas, las sacudidas. Se rompía las palmas clavándose las uñas, para retener el impulso de tomar la varita, llegó a morderse la lengua hasta sentir la boca inundarse de sangre.

Un día, se lanzó a sí mismo una maldición punzante, cuando estaba por perder el control. Las hileras oscuras que le brotaban desde la espalda tiraron cuadros, candelabros, rompieron muebles que eran aventados lejos, pero el dolor lo mantuvo ahí, en esa delgada línea que separaba el dominio de la Maldición de su cuerpo.

Draco le gritaba, lo empujaba, lo apartaba. Le cerraba las puertas en la cara, amenazaba con maldecirlo. Pero la única vez que tuvo ganas de matarlo, _que en realidad las tuvo_, con ese impulso que nacía desde algún sitio muy dentro, que se extendía quemando, corrompiendo, y no era suyo, _no fue capaz._

Harry estaba dormido en el patio. Demasiado confiado, demasiado incauto. Y él _quería_ matarlo, lo quería porque era desesperante, porque dolía y alguien más tenía que sufrirlo. Lo quería porque _eso_ lo quería, lo estaba subyugando, apenas podía sentir el cuerpo, ni hablar de manejarlo.

Intentaba negarse, intentaba explicarle que no. No podía. Sobre todo, _no quería_. La Maldición _insistía, insistía, insistía, _porque habría sido _suyo_ si no se hubiese metido, porque sería _suyo_ cuando se hubiese ido.

Se dislocó la muñeca de la mano de la varita esa tarde. A propósito.

El dolor lo regresó a la normalidad y él nunca se lo dijo a Harry. Dobby lo sanó, lo dejó como si nada le hubiese pasado.

Sólo que él sabía que _algo_ había estado a punto de pasar.

Por la noche, observaba a Harry caminar cerca de los rosales, hablando con el elfo invisible. Y no entendía cómo era que se había convertido en un monstruo capaz de _casi_ hacerle daño de ese modo.

_Nunca se le olvidaría. _Pasarían años, antes de que pudiese dejar de repetir, en sus pesadillas, esa imagen de Harry durmiendo cuando él lo asesinaba.

_"Quinta conclusión:_

_No quiero lastimarlo."_

* * *

La primera vez que _cedió_, todavía tenía en la nariz ese aroma a quemado de la galera de su madre. Narcissa, _lo que quedaba de ella,_ acababa de arder sobre la superficie del lago.

No lloró. Sólo pensó que si hubiese podido haber sido él en su lugar, lo hubiese ocupado, si hubiese podido irse con ella, lo hubiese hecho.

Enterró el rostro en su cuello porque, para ese momento, Harry era el único lugar seguro que existía en el mundo. No lo abrazó, no se dejó abrazar. Se quedó ahí, quieto. Harry se lo permitió.

Aún tenía la absurda realización de que olía a _paz_.

_"Draco, el olor a paz no existe, de nuevo"_

* * *

Destruyó el cuarto que alguna vez fue de sus padres, cuando el verdadero peso de la muerte cayó sobre él. Harry no estaba. No lo _quiso_ ahí.

No quiso a _nada_ ni _nadie_ ahí.

Lloró hasta que no pudo emitir un solo sonido comprensible y lo _dejó_ hacer. Lo dejó liberarse, romper, arruinar, _acabar_.

La Maldición brotó desde él, perfectamente consciente, para llevarse _todo_ lo que encontró a su paso. Y cuando no le salían más lágrimas, Draco se dio cuenta de que lo único intacto que quedaba en la habitación sellada con magia, era él mismo.

_"Sexta conclusión:_

_Puedo usarla._

_Puedo usarla sin que me mate en el intento"_

* * *

Nunca volvió a tener ganas de matarlo, al menos. Lo descubrió porque una tarde que comían juntos, Harry estaba explicándole sobre unos recuerdos que todavía tenía borrosos, y él no _podía_ quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero no hubo sensación fría, ni impulsos desesperados.

Sólo una ligera calma, por dentro, debatiéndose contra esa punzada permanente en un lado de la cabeza.

* * *

_"Tú lo haces un poco más fácil._

_Pero decirlo así sería malinterpretable y sigues siendo un idiota"_

* * *

—...creo que debe existir una forma de quitarla —Se le ocurrió soltar un día porque, bueno, no había nadie más con quien hablar allí. A él no lo educaron para mantener charlas con los elfos.

Harry estaba al otro lado de la mesa, haciendo exactamente _nada_. Sentado, inclinado hacia adelante, alternaba la mirada entre Draco, ocupado con un libro de pociones que solía pertenecer a su padrino, y una de las ventanas.

Abrió y cerró la boca, sólo su expresión le dejó en claro que no le agradaba la idea de que experimentase consigo mismo. Su respuesta, sin embargo, fue un asentimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar una, si existe.

Luego discutirían cuando lo oyese gritar porque un hechizo mal articulado le quemó la sangre, porque se mareaba y desplomaba tras beberse una prueba de poción, o porque derribaba un estante en uno de los arranques que desplegaban los brazos oscuros desde la espalda. Pero, en ese instante, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo, no hubo más que aceptación.

Draco diría alguna vez, años más tarde, en ese tono de broma, que usaba cuando en realidad hablaba en serio, que _necesitaba_ sentir que no era una locura intentarlo. Y que si él le hubiese dicho lo mala idea que era (que los dos sabían que era, en el fondo), no se hubiese puesto a trabajar en la búsqueda de una cura.

* * *

Harry adoptó esta mala costumbre (_porque ya qué, _decía, no había nada que hacer ahí), de entrar al laboratorio cuando Draco revisaba los libros más viejos, probaba las mezclas de ingredientes y sus resultados en los diferentes calderos que apostaba por la mesa alargada. No hablaba, si él no lo hacía antes, y aunque era _extraño_ que pudiese mirarlo por tanto tiempo, con esa cara asombrada, como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de qué procedimientos eran llevados a cabo para crear una poción, no lo incordiaba.

Otro día, Draco se percató de que en verdad no le _molestaba_ su presencia allí.

_"Severus me decía siempre que el laboratorio de un mago, entregado al arte de las pociones, era sagrado. Era suyo y únicamente suyo._

_Una vez, fui yo, siendo un niño pequeño, la única persona a la que mi padrino permitía entrar. Me sentaba ahí solamente, a verlo, a aprender, a intentar entender y amar lo mismo que él, porque era mi padrino, y de niño, siempre pensé que tenía que amar lo mismo que otra persona, para que esta me quisiese a mí también._

_No tiene nada que ver, no sé por qué recuerdo esto ahora. Pero si fuese a cerrar mi laboratorio a otras personas, quizás, lo dejaría abierto para él."_

* * *

Lo que más odiaba eran las pesadillas. El no poder descansar, el dar vueltas en la cama, intentando ignorar el _sangresangresangresangre_ indetenible, el frío, la ansiedad creciente que anidaba y buscaba extenderse desde su pecho.

El cuerpo le dolía, de un modo diferente. Cuando transcurrían las doce horas de la Maldición, le daban ganas de arrancarse la piel a tirones para detenerlo, _sólo_ para detenerlo.

El resto del tiempo, aunque lucía más tranquilo, la magia oscura permanecía ahí. Lo cubría, lo impregnaba. Era una capa invisible de energía, aceitosa, pegajosa, que caía sobre Draco y nadie más podía percibir; estaba en su piel, en sus huesos, centímetro a centímetro, ni siquiera la mejor parte de él se salvaba de la contaminación.

Era ingenuo cuando creyó que Voldemort daba miedo. Un enemigo que viva dentro de ti, _siempre_ será peor.

Se sentía corrompido. _Sucio_. Se asqueaba al mirarse las manos cubiertas de líneas rojas, al pasar cerca de los espejos, o cuando un ruido fuerte, lo hacía brincar y tensarse; significaba que esperaba que alguien lo atacase de pronto, por lo que se decía a sí mismo que seguía siendo un maldito cobarde.

Pero Harry tenía _eso_. Aquella manera de estar justo en el momento y lugar preciso, igual que estuvo la noche en que consideró seriamente inducirse el sueño mediante uno de los encantamientos más fuertes que se sabía, sólo para tener los ojos cerrados, la mente vacía, hasta la siguiente vez que la Maldición abriese los cortes.

Draco estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, envuelto en la cobija más gruesa. Le frunció el ceño nada más verlo. Jamás notó que su gesto se suavizaba, _sólo un poco,_ a medida que se aproximaba. Se puso de cuclillas a un lado del colchón, sin hacer ningún ademán de tocarlo, sin levantar la voz, mirándolo desde abajo con una expresión que pretendía ser una disculpa por las molestias causadas.

—Dobby dice que lo estás preocupando por..._eso_ —Sí, ya sabía que tenía el aura de la Maldición afuera. Llevaba horas intentando dormir, estaba harto al punto de casi hechizarse a sí mismo; por supuesto que la Maldición reaccionaba—. Espera aquí, sólo- sólo espera aquí —Draco todavía lo observaba como si hubiese enloquecido cuando se puso de pie, sin haber obtenido una respuesta.

Lo vio ir y venir, moverse de un lado al otro. Lo único que pensó fue que el encierro comenzaba a hacerle mal a esa estúpida cabeza despeinada.

Él puso música. No. _Poner música _era una alusión humorística, simplista.

Él le _construyó _un pequeño _mundo seguro_. Como el que tenía cuando lo envolvía con un brazo al curarlo y sentía _ese_ aroma almizclado que no podía asociar a nadie más, como el que le ofrecía cuando lo dejaba enterrar el rostro en su hombro, porque el dolor lo enloquecería si se lo permitía.

Harry encantó un viejo cachivache de otro siglo, inútil, relegado al olvido, para que tocase una pieza suave. Una de las melodías del órgano de la sala, reconoció. Lo colocó justo en medio del cuarto y apagó la luz.

Trabajaba sin verlo, aunque consciente de que los ojos de Draco lo seguían en cada movimiento. Cambió los espejos de posición, para que no reflejasen más que la pared detrás de ellos, cerró el armario, insonorizó la puerta para que dejase de atormentarlo cuando se cerraba con un ruido estruendoso.

—Una vez me dijiste que tenías miedo de estar a oscuras, y cuando volvieras a abrir los ojos, encontrarte de vuelta allí —Incluso tuvo la delicadeza para no decir_ "de nuevo secuestrado"_, a pesar de que quedó claro entre líneas— y que el ruido te volvía loco, pero el silencio también. Y pensé- pienso que esto lo resuelve, ¿no?

Se agachaba para presionar los dedos contra el suelo, en puntos al azar. Ahí donde tocaba, nacía una pequeña estrella dorada, de resplandor tenue pero perceptible. No le molestaba el brillo en los ojos como las luces de la Mansión o el sol, ni le empeoraba el dolor de cabeza. Y no lo dejaba a oscuras, con sus pesadillas en las que lo mataba o era torturado hasta la muerte.

Lucía avergonzado, expectante, cuando se detuvo. Su cuarto transformado en un espacio de luces y sombras, en la medida justa, música suave, el aroma, _su_ aroma, que le daban ganas de acurrucarse más en las cobijas.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, entre las estrellas que avivaba cada cierto tiempo, tocándolas con los dedos. En silencio, tranquilo, un regalo más de ese _mundo seguro_ que creaba para él.

Podía hablarle si quería. O podía no hacerlo.

Podía decirle que se acercase más. O podía no hacerlo.

Dejaba la elección en sus manos.

Draco se tendió de lado, mirando hacia donde estaba; no supo cuándo se durmió, acompañado por el sonido del órgano y la imagen de ojos verdes. Harry no se movió de ese sitio, manteniendo el viejo cachivache en funcionamiento, las estrellas encendidas para él, pero no lo sabría hasta que hubiese despertado de nuevo.

Y por primera vez, no hubo dolor.

_"Tal vez Potter sea la verdadera cura._

_PD: el comentario de arriba es absolutamente irracional, emocional y está fuera del ámbito mágico-científico en todos sus parámetros._

_PD2: aunque se siente cierto"_

* * *

**Todavía no me puedo creer que ya esté llegando al final de esta historia. Cuando tuve la idea original para hacer **_**Tesoro, **_**recuerdo haberla atrasado un par de semanas, y sentarme a escribir una tarde que no tenía nada que hacer; el primer capítulo lo hice de corrido, sin ninguna pausa, sin ni siquiera pensarlo mucho.**

**Entonces no se me ocurrió que terminaría siendo una de mis historias favorita entre todo lo que he escrito en años. Normalmente, si uno escribe sus tramas originales y fics al mismo tiempo, se asume que pones más esfuerzo en las primeras. En algún punto, creo que yo sólo **_**olvidé**_** que esto era pensado para un fic, por la manera en que creé todo un mundo dentro de mi cabeza, jajaja. Siento que salió incluso mejor de lo que yo quería y estoy muy feliz con el resultado, incluso con esos pequeños errores que tiene.**

**Alguien me comentaba que no se imaginaba cómo iba a funcionar esta parte de la trilogía, porque la historia, en sí, está terminada, y no es una precuela. Espero que esto les aclare un poco de qué va. Lo considero como **_**la otra cara de la moneda, **_**detalles que ya no pueden cambiar nada, pero pienso que complementan la historia y le da otro enfoque.**

**Recuerden que las dos entregas anteriores están desde la perspectiva de Harry. Creo que se los he mencionado antes, pero a mí me resulta más fácil su punto de vista; me parece un personaje bastante llevadero, agradable, y me da libertad de cambios en la narrativa, sin perder el control.**

**Realmente pienso que era necesaria esta última parte de la historia, por la forma en que se diferencia de lo que Harry ve. Quería darles un vistazo a ese Draco cansado, lastimado, confundido, que un día, de repente, queda atrapado en esta situación, y no siente el menor afecto por Harry, hasta que sus recuerdos se acomodan y empiezan a convivir. Aquí se explica por qué Draco tiene tanto miedo de lastimarlo después, a pesar de que Harry cree que sólo está exagerando y nunca lo dañaría, un poco sobre lo que sería como el **_**funcionamiento interno **_**de la Maldición, lo que siente respecto a ella, y la manera en que comienza a pensar que está bien acercarse a Harry.**

**La escena de las estrellas en el suelo, originalmente, iba a estar en **_**Tesoro, **_**después de que **_**el otro **_**Draco se hubiese ido, porque fue él quien le tocaba las piezas en el órgano a Harry. Por cómo lo desarrollé, no quedó, pero apenas pensé en comenzar esto, decidí que tenía que incluirla y tenía que ser aquí, empezando, porque la idea del **_**mundo seguro, **_**es la base de los sentimientos de Draco, que luego se convierten en algo más, cuando empieza a considerar que él es su hogar.**

**También disfruté bastante de la narración interrumpida con **_**notitas **_**de Draco (que continúan en las otras dos partes, por supuesto), porque funcionan para expresar todo aquello que él, por su forma de ser, no es bueno para expresar por su cuenta.**

**Tengo muuuuucho más que comentarles sobre esta historia, pero lo dejaré para las otras actualizaciones, jajaja.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: por si se lo preguntan, la primera escena de esta parte, tiene lugar en ese breve período de unas horas, cuando el verdadero Draco sale en **_**Tesoro, **_**que no pasa con Harry, porque él sigue inconsciente, y es cuando experimenta la maldición de los cortes por primera vez también. Draco lo escribió y no se lo mostró. La última escena, en cambio, sucede unos seis o siete meses **_**antes**_** de que a Harry le dé por demostrar su valor besándolo y termina casi ahogándose ¿?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Las tres etapas de una maldición**

**Sumario: **Draco desarrolla esta tendencia a escribir sus observaciones, mientras todo transcurre.

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/confort.

**Claves: **Drarry soft. Última parte de la trilogía "Maldiciones".

**Extensión: **3 capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Este capítulo transcurre desde el capítulo cinco de "Tesoro" hasta la línea de tiempo de "Para romper una maldición"**_

* * *

**Segunda etapa:**

_**Aceptación**_

_(Sólo después de dar pelea)_

—Nos vamos de aquí, Harry.

Al oírlo, observó el libro que acababa de dejar caer sobre su escritorio, a él, de vuelta al libro, y a él de nuevo. Parpadeó, despacio.

—¿Bien? —Vaciló, lo que lo hizo sonar más como una pregunta que una afirmación. Draco estrechó los ojos y procedió a explicarle cómo, exactamente, tenía pensado sacarlos de ahí. A los dos.

_"Noviembre, 2009._

_Merlín me libre de esto. Ahora yo soy el idiota._

_Pero no me pienso ir sin él"_

* * *

_"Aunque tampoco pienso obligarlo, si no quisiera seguir conmigo"_

—Tal vez sea muy tarde para decirlo —Le mencionó en una ocasión, tras un encuentro a la distancia con uno de los muchos, _muchos_, Weasley. Estaba recogiendo lo poco que sacaron de la Mansión, lo vital, lo que cabía en bolsos con encantamientos expansivos, e intentaba sonar como si no fuese a sentir que se desplomaba por la posible respuesta—, pero no tienes que venir conmigo.

Tenía una explicación bastante concisa sobre sus motivos y cómo entendería -_tenía_ que entender- que se negase a ir más allá, cuando ya había hecho más de lo necesario, que se le olvidó cuando llegó el momento de usarla, porque la idea de lo dejase, en algún punto, se hizo peor que la idea de la Maldición misma.

Cuando Harry no contestó, hubo un instante en que ni siquiera estuvo seguro de cómo se respiraba. Luego lo sintió recargarse en su espalda, abrazándolo, y que apoyaba la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

Draco pensó, casi con humor, que no podía ser normal sentir que amaba tanto a una persona.

* * *

—¿...es ahora cuando borras mi memoria?

A pesar de tener una taza de té en la mano y encontrarse en una de las pequeñas salas dispuestas para invitados de la finca, Draco estaba distraído con la vista a través de la ventana, que daba al patio. Harry se había sentado en un lado de la extensión de césped, hablaba con Dobby, como si fuese normal entablar conversaciones con una criatura mágica invisible. Probablemente sí, desde su punto de vista; a él todavía le perturbaba un poco esa presencia, aunque buena, siempre cerca y silenciosa.

Por ello, cuando Blaise le hizo la pregunta que ambos sabían que haría el último día que pasasen ahí, se centró en el momento y lugar. Bebió lo que le quedaba en la taza de a sorbos lentos, la devolvió al platillo en la mesa, para después fijarse en su viejo compañero de clases.

Él se encogió de hombros. Tenía una sonrisa de lado, que le decía que era perfectamente consciente de lo planeó desde antes de poner un pie en su residencia.

Draco tuvo que tragar con fuerza para pasar el nudo en la garganta. No sirvió para aminorar el sentimiento de culpa.

—_Lo siento._

Blaise parpadeó al percibir las palabras dentro de la cabeza, en lugar de oírlas. Le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Prométeme que estás seguro de lo que haces —Cabeceó en dirección a donde estaba Harry— y yo me quedaré tranquilo. Sólo intenta no borrar de más.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, para verlo directo a los ojos al darle su respuesta. De otro modo, cualquiera que hubiese ido a Slytherin habría estado convencido de que le mentiría.

—No sé qué pase ahora conmigo —Aclaró, despacio; al repetir su gesto, también señaló al patio—. Pero estoy más que seguro acerca de él.

—Eso es suficiente, ¿cierto?

Asintió, sin pensarlo. Lo era. Claro que lo era.

_"Harry siempre será más que suficiente._

_Octubre, 2010"_

* * *

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Esto es Alemania. ¿Qué hacemos en Alemania?

—¿Cómo sabes que...? —Por toda respuesta, Draco apuntó a un letrero en alemán detrás de él. La versión en inglés de la misma frase, por debajo de esta, daba la bienvenida a Berlín. Harry emitió un "oh" y asintió—. Sí, es Alemania.

_"Cuando me dan ganas de maldecirlo, recuerdo que es Harry y al pobre le dieron con una maldición asesina en la cabeza de bebé. No es su culpa ser así._

_PD: también está el hecho de que lo amo, pero ese es un detalle menor cuando en serio se merece una maldición"_

* * *

—...a veces eras tan- tan-

—Te aseguro que tú eres mil veces peor de lo que sea que se te acabe de pasar por la cabeza —A Draco se le dibujó una expresión de indignación tan pronto como lo escuchó. Se cruzó de brazos y Harry lo imitó, aunque comenzaba a lucir más divertido que enfurruñado. Aquello no tenía _nada_ de divertido, no cuando estaban sucios, cansados y escurrían agua, sin tener una idea de hacia dónde ir.

—Oigan, ¡oigan! —Harry se giró primero, por una milésima de segundo, intentando apartarse el flequillo húmedo de la cara. Su reacción instintiva, aún antes que darse la vuelta también, fue sujetar uno de sus brazos, por si tenía que sacarlo del camino para que no le hiciesen nada. Él, que debió imaginárselo en cuanto lo sintió, le dio un apretón a su mano para tranquilizarlo y que no le dirigiese una mirada tan desagradable a la mujer que se les acercaba—. Si no conocen la ciudad, se van a meter en problemas, _magos_.

Ambos se miraron, uno más horrorizado que el otro.

—_Deberíamos pedirle-_

—_No_ —Draco se abstuvo de negar, porque habría sido demasiado obvio, y prefirió mantener la conversación entre su conexión—, _es una mala idea que-_

—¿Nos puedes ayudar? —Harry volvió a fijarse en ella y por poco no se quedó boquiabierto, por su forma de ignorar su advertencia.

—_¡Harry James Potter! Hey, ¡sé que puedes oírme!_

_¡El maldito había tenido el descaro de cortar la conexión mental!_

* * *

La primera vez que vio el bastón con la cabeza de serpiente, llevaba un maletín con libros recién traídos desde algún pueblo olvidado en medio de la nada, conocido entre los peores magos por los interesantes usos que le daban a la magia oscura, y un mapa con nombres de países tachados, allí donde viajaron en busca de alguna cura.

La pieza estaba en exhibición, en una de esas tiendas del barrio mágico a las que no prestaba más atención de la justa, de camino al _Inferno_. No era idéntico, en la forma, en el tallado, el color. Pero la sensación de magia vibrante era la misma.

Casi podía ver a su padre frente a él, usando su bastón heredado de Abraxas, este heredado de su padre, y este de su padre.

—¿Draco? —Él parpadeó y se giró hacia Harry, que se había detenido cuando notó que no avanzaba más— ¿pasa algo?

Le dio otro vistazo al bastón, luego negó y siguió en dirección al _Inferno_. Nunca se lo comentó.

Cuando volvía del laboratorio esa misma noche, encontró el bastón sobre su escritorio, en el cuarto. Harry probaba unos anillos de runas, que tendrían que extenderse y formar una jaula invisible cuando los tiraba contra el suelo; fingió no saber por qué lo abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla.

* * *

_"Poción nro. 28 para la Maldición._

_Resultado: alergia._

_Observación: menos crisopos, hervir un día extra"_

_"Poción nro. 47 para los cortes._

_Resultado: picazón en las palmas de las manos._

_Observación: trabajar más con los vapores inflamables del díctamo._

_PD: si puedo embotellar el vapor inflamable, sacarlo y lanzarle un incendio, será un muro de fuego. Debería intentarlo un día"_

_"Poción nro. 35 para la Maldición._

_Resultado: un desmayo y un Harry preocupado._

_Observación: el azarrollo es perfecto. La combinación azarrollo-valeriana no._

_PD: la valeriana puede funcionar para el polvo somnífero de los otros experimentos"_

_"Poción nro. 50 para los cortes._

_Resultado: vomité el asqueroso jugo de horklump._

_Observación: EL JUGO DE HORKLUMP SABE HORRIBLE, OPACA LOS DEMÁS SABORES Y NI SIQUIERA EL SABORIZANTE ARTIFICIAL MÁGICO LO MEJORA. HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE. NO ME VUELVO A TOMAR ESA COSA EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA._

_PD: si un día voy a decirle a Marco que lo envenenaré por fastidiarme tanto, sólo le pondré jugo de horklump en la bebida y dejaré que se retuerza solo y quiera morir._

_PD2: tus panqueques de la semana pasada sabían peor (att: H)_

_PD3: el jugo de horklump puede dar fiebre, ingerido en grandes cantidades. Como lo que Draco le dio a Harry de beber para que dejase de reírse de él (att: M)"_

_"Poción nro. 58 para los cortes._

_Resultado: cosquilleos en las extremidades. Pareció que se cerraban por unos segundos._

_Observación: el aguijón de billywing es lo único diferente entre la receta nro. 58 y la nro. 57. Se utiliza para venenos comunes._

_PD: investigar sobre sangre envenenada/contaminada_

_PD2: prueba la baba del aguijón, extrayéndolo por un costado en lugar de la punta. Corte horizontal, curvo, y aplasta con el cuchillo para que salga solo (att: M)"_

_"Poción nro. 61 para los cortes._

_Resultado: calmante. No basta para dejarlos cerrados._

_Observación: el amor de hortelano (azotalenguas) calma el dolor de los cortes con una dosis doble de la recomendada._

_PD: y que te ponga la nariz y cara amarilla, son la razón de que tenga una dosis recomendada, mon amour (att: M)"_

_"Poción nro. 43 para la Maldición._

_Resultado: indescriptible._

_Observación: NO MÁS Sb. NUNCA. JAMÁS. EN. LA. VIDA._

_PD: no se tuvo en cuenta que Draco fuese más sensible a la exposición elemento letal-antitóxico mágico que yo. La dosis incorrecta fue mi culpa (att: M)_

_PD2: cuando creí que me iba a morir envenenado sin haberle dicho a Harry que estaba haciendo otro experimento, la Maldición me curó. Investigar sobre sistemas inmuno-defensivos mágicos y maldiciones que pueden afectarlos/mejorarlos"_

_"Poción nro. 76 para la Maldición._

_Resultado: buena reacción durante medio minuto._

_Observación: el cuerno de bicornio molido es necesario para que la Maldición no me dañe a mí, físicamente, al salir._

_PD: el cuerno machado a mano guarda más propiedades anti-magia negra (att: M)_

_PD2: el cuerno de bicornio no puede juntarse a ingredientes de propiedades venenosas, la corteza de wiggenbush sí."_

Draco tenía una nueva pila de pergaminos de experimentos fallidos que añadir a los estantes del laboratorio y ninguna idea para agregar a la lista de ingredientes frente de él; muchos se encontraban tachados, otros con notas a un lado.

* * *

_"Cuando me estresa demasiado no encontrar nada, recuerdo las dos noches que me pasé en vela para hacer insignias cambiantes cuando tenía catorce años. Sólo para molestar a Harry._

_Él siempre se ríe cuando se lo menciono. Dice que he sido así de insoportable desde joven y yo le contesto que, probablemente, sabía que iba a terminar siendo mi novio, muy en el fondo, e intentaba llamar su atención. Eso hace que se ría todavía más, el muy tonto._

_Lo que me desestresa no es el recuerdo._

_Es su risa"_

* * *

_"Diciembre, 2015._

_Investigaciones recientes me han dejado en claro que las maldiciones comunes atentan contra el sistema inmunológico mágico, no lo potencian. La mía no es una maldición común. Para sostenerse, necesita un cuerpo (el mío, está de más añadir), y siendo su único recipiente, debe mantenerme con vida._

_De esta teoría, Draco L. Black (Malfoy) saca las siguientes conclusiones:_

_1\. La Maldición no puede matarme. Vamos a esclarecer esto; de poder, puede. Difícilmente lo hará porque quedarse sin mí, la dejaría sin una conexión con este mundo. Necesitaría otra para no regresar al lugar que está entre los vivos y los muertos._

_2\. La Maldición puede dañarme físicamente para generar un trauma que me haga retroceder lo suficiente como para recuperar el control sobre mí. Aún no sé si el sujeto controla la Maldición o es una derivación aparte, tal vez ambos funcionen a la vez. Me queda en claro, también, que el 'otro' Draco que existía antes de que recuperase mis recuerdos de los años que no estuve presente, no la controlaba._

_3\. La Maldición puede mantenerse bajo un relativo control. Todavía produce pesadillas, pide sangre y matar cuando se le permite demasiada libertad, pero no ha intentado suplantarme otra vez._

_4\. La Maldición es un ente con la suficiente inteligencia como para reconocerme, saber qué hago y comprobar mi estado físico, reaccionando a cambios importantes. Posee capacidad de raciocinio, al menos a un nivel básico y animal. No puedo saber si lo ha sacado de mí, se generó así o es un resultado de los experimentos que hicieron conmigo cuando me tenían secuestrado._

_Notas para continuar investigando:_

_La Maldición me fortalece cuando estoy en problemas. Sana mis heridas más rápido, incrementa la intensidad de la magia que puedo usar sin varita y sin hechizos._

_La Maldición posee capa sobre capa de magia, que requieren más examinación a fondo y un desentrañamiento mayor al que ya llevo; no es sólo lo que me colocaron (lo que ya sé), sino también cómo reacciona cada capa a la remoción o modificación de las que le siguen o vienen antes._

_La Maldición necesita un recipiente._

_La Maldición persiste en su debilidad hacia Harry."_

* * *

"_Febrero, 2016._

_Si se puede pasar una maldición, del taumaturgo a un objeto, convirtiéndolo en un objeto maldito, ¿también se puede del afectado a un objeto?_

_¿Cómo?"_

* * *

"_Observación: ciertos tipos de veneno son capaces de eliminar los componentes contaminantes en el torrente sanguíneo. Antes de matarte lenta y dolorosamente._

_Pero no morirías si consigues que un agente interno ataque el veneno. Se eliminarían al mismo tiempo._

_PD: última opción. Hay buenos motivos por los que no fui a Gryffindor, falta de ganas de envenenarme a mí mismo está incluido en la lista."_

* * *

"_Marzo, 2016._

_Se me acaba de presentar un problema que no había considerado y que sé que tendrá mayores consecuencias a largo plazo._

_No puedo contar con Harry._

_No puede ayudarme, no puede ni siquiera estar cerca de mí si se me ocurre un modo de sacarla de mi cuerpo._

_La magia de Harry es irrefrenable. Escondida, su carácter es lo único que la mantiene bajo control. Siempre tendrá rastros de esa conexión con Voldemort de hace años._

_La observación del día es:_

_Harry es un foco de magia oscura andante. La absorbe, la convierte, la adapta. La utiliza. No creo que él se dé cuenta, pero sólo estando aquí me parece que se ha vuelto más fuerte. Es una vibración en el aire cada vez que entra a un lugar, sólo rozarlo da cosquilleos en los dedos._

_Harry correría peligro allí donde una Maldición como la mía se libere, porque iría directo hacia él. Y lo peor es que su cuerpo no sólo la resistiría, sino que la convertiría._

_No quiero saber qué podría llegar a resultar de esa combinación"_

* * *

"_¿La Maldición es un animal siguiendo su instinto, o un ser pensante? No es lo mismo._

_Harry me contó que el Basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos también podía hablar. Pedía sangre, muerte, matar. Es la experiencia más similar que he encontrado, a cómo se siente tener esa presencia atrás todos los días._

_Observación: si la Maldición es capaz de sostener pensamientos medianamente razonables, más allá de sus instintos, se le puede hablar. Hablar de verdad"_

* * *

Harry estaba tendido de lado en la cama cuando lo intentó por primera vez. Había sido bastante cuidadoso al respecto; se aseguró de que dormía profundamente, lo arropó y se quedó quieto unos instantes, a la espera de que reaccionase. En el fondo, quería que lo hiciera, que espabilase un poco, lo buscase tanteando el colchón, para tener una excusa para no hacerlo y darle una explicación sobre esa idea a la que estaba dándole vueltas.

Él no lo hizo. Giró, balbuceó, se abrazó a la almohada, y Draco tuvo esa absurda sensación inundándole el pecho, que le recordó que lo amaba más de lo que las palabras podían describir y no se merecía el riesgo, tomado a consciencia, de permanecer cerca de él.

Si un día perdía el control, Harry sería la primera persona en pagar las consecuencias. La idea lo aterraba, el pánico creciente acentuaba el efecto de la Maldición. Era un círculo repitiéndose día y noche.

Así que _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Le besó un lado de la cabeza despeinada y murmuró que siguiese durmiendo, cuando volvió a balbucear. Comprobó que lo hiciese y fue al laboratorio.

Le había pedido a Dobby un espejo, que flotaba, inmóvil, junto al mesón, y que pusiese uno de los banquillos cerca. Él ya lo había visto en los peores momentos y sabría reaccionar, al menos; le había dado la orden directa de que, si llegaba a dar cualquier señal de problemas, lo primero que tenía que hacer era alejar a Harry. Igual que en la Mansión.

Sólo no esperaba que fuese tan sencillo.

Cuando se sentó frente al espejo, cruzó las piernas y aguardó un rato que pudo convertirse en eterno. La Maldición se veía como una línea oscura rodeándolo, a sus ojos. No siempre la hallaba ahí; algunos días, la presencia era más fuerte que en otros.

Apretó los párpados cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El reflejo le mostraba una silueta humana, oscura, medio gaseosa, detrás de él. Lo sentía, pero sabía que si se daba la vuelta, jamás lo encontraría. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —Hablar, bien. Buena palabra. Hablar sonaba al curso de acción de un Slytherin, lo que era, después de todo. Los viejos instintos de _serpiente_ incluso salieron a flote, cuando agregó, con más suavidad:—. Como dos personas que buscan llegar a un acuerdo.

Le pareció que el que ladease la cabeza era una mínima muestra de entendimiento.

* * *

"_Abril, 2016._

_Última entrada sobre la investigación antes del viaje a Egipto. Buscaremos una reliquia para hacer de nuevo recipiente y algo que me ayude a conectar más con el sujeto._

_He llegado a un par de nuevas conclusiones estos días:_

_1\. El sujeto es parte de la Maldición, no su fuente. La fuente es esa cosa salvaje que está dentro, en alguna parte, escondiéndose y extendiéndose entre capa y capa de magia. Sin embargo, el sujeto tiene una consciencia y puede frenarla cuando ha llegado a ciertos límites. No la controla, pareciera que no siempre están de acuerdo._

_¿Puede destruirse a sí misma, poniéndolos uno contra el otro? Lo dudo._

_2\. A la Maldición le atrae la idea de un recipiente único para sostenerla, sin consciencia, sin capacidad de oponerse. Un muñeco, una marioneta. No me deja ir porque no tiene otro, no porque le agrade estar conmigo. No le gusta mi resistencia._

_3\. El sujeto parece dispuesto a considerarlo._

_¿Necesito que ambos se pongan de acuerdo en esto también?_

_Es difícil hablar con el sujeto sin palabras. Sus mensajes son gestos de la silueta oscura, sensaciones que desliza en mi mente, como aceptación sin decir sí y refutar sin decir no._

_Observación: ¿la barrera que lo retiene la hice yo, sin saberlo?"_

* * *

"_Abril, 2016. De regreso de Egipto._

_A una parte de mí, no le agrada nada el Ojo de Horus, pero no necesito que me agrade. El Imperio que ejerce no es tan fuerte como el de la Maldición, sólo más sutil; se cuela en pensamientos y emociones, se siente como propio, y luego vuelve la sensación de que no es mío y está mal, y el Imperio se retira solo._

_Descubrí que el Ojo se usa para 'ver más allá'. Colocándolo bajo mi almohada al dormir, nos deja una vía libre, paralela a mi mente (¿como otro camino? Observación: investigar más), y me deja hablarle con facilidad, como a otra persona. Sin derribar mis barreras. Ni siquiera las debilita._

_Pero no confío en que siempre resulte así"_

* * *

"_El veneno de Saaghi no es mortal, la parálisis dolerá._

_PD: hacer más pruebas"_

* * *

"_Casi pierdo el control hoy._

_No le dije a Harry, él no estaba para verlo._

_No fue el Ojo, no fue el sujeto. No fue la Maldición. Soy yo._

_No recuerdo lo que hice para tirar abajo uno de mis estantes completos, sólo que Dobby estaba asustado mientras lo acomodaba y me dolía la cabeza después"_

* * *

"_Dobby dice que estoy volviendo a cambiar. No quiero esperar para averiguar a qué._

_Tengo que sacarla en los próximos días"_

* * *

"_Mayo, 2016._

_Estos días he pensado mucho en un recuerdo que no sabía que tenía._

_Todavía soy un niño y madre está ahí, en una de las salas pequeñas para té de la Mansión. No estaba cerca de la edad para asistir a Hogwarts y todo se ve grande, brillante y maravilloso. No existe la guerra para mí entonces, más que en los cuentos de los héroes._

_Hay unas fotos y reconozco los nombres. Bellatrix. Walburga._

_Madre me amaba, nunca lo he dudado. Pero, viéndolo bien, me pregunto si no habrá cuidado de mí de la forma tan exagerada en que lo hizo, porque la locura Black estaba en alguna parte de mis venas, como en las suyas. Como en las de mi tía Bella. Como en las de Walburga._

_Uno no puede heredar sólo las cosas buenas, escuché que decía Severus una vez._

_Si la Maldición está dentro de mi cuerpo, ¿por qué siento que es mi cabeza la que se está quebrando?"_

* * *

"_Odio ser un peligro para Harry"_

* * *

"_Cuando me estoy mareando, el collar curativo de Cleopatra me ayuda a enfocarme. Espero mantenga mi cabeza en su sitio cuando yo no esté seguro de poder hacerlo._

_Dos días. Es el tiempo límite que me puse"_

* * *

"_¿Qué haces cuando duele?"_

"_Me oblivio. No te lo recomiendo"_

"_¿Te has dado cuenta de que te romperás la cabeza un día de estos?"_

"_He considerado quebrármela yo mismo para no tener que pensar"_

Draco le frunció el ceño, por encima de la nota recién desplegada, que tuvo la forma de un dragón cuando voló hacia él. Lunática estaba distraída (Lunática _siempre_ estaba distraída, según su perspectiva) y no notó que Marco se encogía de hombros, desde la cama contraria. Tomaba otro trozo de papel y enviaba una nota más larga, sin esperar su contestación a la anterior.

"_El problema de la magia negra es que cuando no te consume, tú la consumes a ella._

_Deja de pelear y te tragará, y a veces dolerá. Pero no se pondrá contra ti. Un día, te vas a dar cuenta de que la magia que odiabas es tuya y sólo responde a ti. Las personas somos los seres más adaptables que existen._

_Si te consuela, nunca he podido controlar tu magia. La de Ze es intensa, brusca, y la de Harry amable cuando está de buenas y un estallido fugaz cuando no. La Maldición era escalofriante, temperamental; podía tratarme muy bien o asustarme._

_Tu magia, la que nace en ti, la que absorbió por años la Maldición, no es salvaje. Tiene ese tipo de docilidad que sólo responde a una persona._

_¿Y no habla eso de lo fuerte que eres?"_

* * *

"_Junio, 2016._

_Mutación. Esa es la palabra que he estado buscando los últimos días._

_Muta, cambia, transforma._

_Reconstruye desde las cenizas._

_Mi propia magia me está sanando lo que pensé que no podía ser sanado"_

* * *

**Yo le llamo a este capítulo "pruebas y cameos" ¿?**

**Me hace mucha gracia la diferencia entre las perspectivas de Harry y Draco acerca de las investigaciones. No sé por qué, pero considero que, aunque Ze los ama mucho y a los dos por igual, es más cercana a Harry (probablemente piense que tienen más en común o algo así). En cambio, Marco es más cercano a Draco. Me lo imagino viendo sus notas sobre la investigación cada vez que pasa por la tienda; de ahí es que tenga tanta intervención y siempre esté dejándole consejos o comentarios al final del papel. En el fondo, sé que Draco lo aprecia, porque es el único otro que sabe algo de teoría de pociones ¿?**

**Alguien me había preguntado, tiempo atrás, sobre Blaise y el contacto que mantuvo con ellos. No había aclarado en ninguna de las historias lo que sucedió, me gustó el ponerlo aquí. Por mucho que le hubiese gustado conservar a un viejo amigo, Draco no consideraría tomar tal riesgo.**

**¡Todavía falta una parte! Y es mi favorita, en realidad, a pesar de que me encanta la parte de las observaciones acerca de las pruebas, djdkhd. Cuando la suba, aprovecharé de darles una pequeña noticia ;)**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: como notaron, este capítulo abarca la totalidad de _Para romper una maldición_. Lo crean o no, tenía un pequeño calendario con estas fechas, para este momento, djdkdj.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Las tres etapas de una maldición**

**Sumario: **Draco desarrolla esta tendencia a escribir sus observaciones, mientras todo transcurre.

**Género: **Romance/Hurt/confort.

**Claves: **Drarry soft. Última parte de la trilogía "Maldiciones".

**Extensión: **3 capítulos.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece.

* * *

_**Este capítulo transcurre entre los últimos de "Para romper una maldición" y el extra de Draco.**_

* * *

**Tercera etapa:**

_**Reconstrucción.**_

_(Y otra de las cosas por las que siempre agradeceré a Harry)_

El día en que la Maldición fue enterrada, en un objeto, dentro del pantano, Draco se despertó sobresaltado porque volvía a tener esa pesadilla donde estaba en la Mansión y asesinaba a Harry al perder el control, mientras él aún dormía. No tenía idea de qué sería la última vez que la tendría y se rehusó a seguir durmiendo.

* * *

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Te amo.

Harry parpadeó, la vista desenfocada por la falta de lentes, se restregó la cara con una mano, echándose el cabello hacia atrás durante la media fracción de segundo que este se demoró en rebelarse y volver a saltar en todas direcciones.

—Estoy seguro de que hoy no hice nada especial para merecerlo —Comentó, despacio y suave, casi divertido. Draco pensó que _siempre_ se lo merecía, pero se distrajo con un "hm", mientras sopesaba sus palabras.

Alguno de los dos –ya no podía recordar cuál- había tenido una pesadilla que lo hizo retorcerse y despertar al otro, que tampoco tenía el sueño más agradable de su lista. A Harry le hacía gracia que les ocurriese, porque decía que parecían haber estado sincronizados incluso para tener pesadillas. El resultado fue que Draco se tendió por completo sobre su cuerpo, las piernas entrelazadas, los codos flexionados sobre su pecho, la cabeza apoyada encima de los brazos.

Si su novio no dejaba de trazar círculos con los pulgares en su espalda baja, fácilmente podría volver a caer dormido.

—Mala respuesta —Se estiró para sujetarle las mejillas y tirar. Harry contenía la risa a duras penas, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera—. Si te digo eso, tienes que contestar "yo te amo mucho más, amor de mi vida, hombre de mi sueños, porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" —Recitó, solemne, logrando que levantase las cejas.

—Pues yo te…—Los ojos verdes se le achicaron a causa de la risa silenciosa, cuando Draco se apresuró a cubrirle la boca, y por accidente, también la nariz, con una mano. El Gryffindor que lo hacía un león enamorado era muy capaz de hacer que lo repitiese, tal cual.

Y cuando él lo dijese, sonaría mil veces más cursi.

Harry le besó la palma de la mano, ya que no lo liberaba. Como no se movió, le cogió la muñeca y se la quitó de la cara, para seguir besándole los nudillos, incluso sobre el anillo de compromiso.

Bien, tenía que reconocer que era difícil pensar cuando actuaba _así_. Draco sacudió la cabeza, con falsa resignación, y él sonrió, ignorándolo con maestría.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué haces? —Draco no se rio hasta darse cuenta de que empezaba a desviarse hacia su muñeca, y de ahí, el rastro de besos tomaba dirección por su antebrazo.

—Me provoco besarte.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿te _provocó_ besarme?

—Es como cuando a ti te dan ganas de comer chocolate de la nada —Harry se encogió de hombros, con aparente indiferencia—. A mí me dan ganas de besarte.

Merlín. Era casi absurda la manera en que se sentía feliz, sólo de oír la explicación que tampoco tenía sentido.

—Harry —Soltó otro "¿hm?", más interesado en seguir jalando de su brazo para mantenerlo extendido y tener espacio para darle más besos—, estás haciendo que me den ganas de casarme contigo, déjalo.

Él volvió a parpadear, deteniéndose unos segundos.

—Pensé que _ya_ querías casarte conmigo —Musitó, los labios sobre un fragmento de la piel de su antebrazo. Lo rozaba en besos flojos al hablar—, es normalmente parte de estar comprometidos, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, a manera de advertencia; él se echó a reír. El sonido vibró en el reducido espacio entre ambos y los sacudió por igual.

—Hablo de ahora, en este momento. Ya.

Aquello pareció hacerlo reaccionar. Harry giró la cabeza, conjuró sus lentes, sólo moviendo los dedos, desde donde fuese que los hubiese dejado cuando se cambiaban horas atrás. Cuando se los colocó y se fijó en el reflejo de la luz de la ventana, arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—Estoy casi seguro de que no son más de las dos de la madrugada, Draco.

Él también miró hacia la ventana un momento.

—¿Has conocido a una pareja que se case de madrugada?

—No —Harry se rio—. Con tanta preparación que se necesita, hacerlo en una hora así…

—¿Preparación para qué? —Draco frunció el ceño—. Que sólo tienes que decir que sí y yo también, no es como si fuésemos a cambiar demasiado.

—Te recuerdo que eras tú quien no quería casarse conmigo.

—Yo te recuerdo que tú podías haber quedado contaminado por una maldición desconocida, de unirte a mí.

—Podríamos haber- —Se calló, por sí mismo, cuando lo observó horrorizado. Si se le ocurría volver a mencionar la idea de casarse al estilo muggle, Draco iba a devolverle el anillo. Aunque luego se arrepintiera, no le tomará más de unas horas colocárselo otra vez y fingir que nada pasó, y ambos lo supiesen. Harry bufó—. Bien, yo sólo digo que…

—Ze nos matará si no está presente, pero ella llegaría en menos de cinco minutos si le mandas un _patronus_.

—…y obviamente no me estás escuchando —Estaba claro que tenía que luchar para no sonreír como un tonto. Draco no se encontraba en mejores condiciones—. ¿Sabes? A veces, eres un hombre tan maduro, tan racional, tan fantástico, que me encantas. Y luego haces algo que me recuerda que eres un malcriado con un _ligero_ problema de egocentrismo y terquedad desde niño, y no sé por qué me sigues encantando.

No sonaba molesto. No _podía_ sonar molesto si lo miraba con los ojos así de brillantes.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me vas a aguantar unos cien años más, así que…

Harry meneó la cabeza, apretando los labios. Tras unos instantes, soltó un resoplido de risa.

—¿Tendría que arreglarme? —Para su sorpresa, Draco negó.

—Te voy a conceder que te cases conmigo usando camiseta y un _jene_.

—¿Blue jean?

—Eso —Lo apuntó y asintió un par de veces, para mayor énfasis—, la cosa muggle que se ve horrible en cualquiera, menos en ti —Harry rodó los ojos—, para que veas que no eres el único que tiene quejas. Casarme contigo, implica casarme con tu cabello rebelde y tu falta de estilo y-

Harry todavía sonreía, divertido, cuando lo besó para callarlo.

* * *

"_Son casi las seis de la mañana y necesito escribir esto, antes de que hayan pasado suficientes horas como para hacer que las sensaciones se conviertan en memorias difusas. Tal vez nunca descubra lo que acaba de pasarnos. Tal vez sea de estas cosas que ni la mejor de las investigaciones es capaz de resolver._

_Pero necesito ponerlo aquí, necesito ponerlo en algún lado simplemente. Quiero guardar esto, releerlo en cincuenta años y recordar cada segundo, justo como ahora lo hago._

_Son casi las seis de la mañana, un día de octubre. El año está de más, porque siempre lo recordaré._

_Harry se está quedando dormido con la cabeza sobre mis piernas y mi otra mano en su cabello. Las pesadillas, la madrugada fuera, le pasan factura y entra en uno de esos estados donde es dócil y dan ganas de llenarlo de besos, porque está tan cansado que sólo me abraza y pone cara de estar completamente feliz con la vida y todo lo que le ha dado._

_Las 'noches de bodas' son para personas que no saben que pueden hacerlo a cualquier hora del día. Aún no hemos discutido sobre la luna de miel, pero probablemente lo deje en sus manos. Con instrucciones, para que no haga un desastre. Después de todo, cuenta como si yo hubiese organizado la boda solo, ¿no?_

_A partir de aquí, estoy escribiendo con tinta mágica y nadie lo podrá leer sin mi permiso, concedido a consciencia y por voluntad propia. Sin mentiras. Sin reservas._

_Comencemos por lo que hay que saber, para entender. Para intentar entender._

_El nombre que se me dio al nacer es Draco Lucius Malfoy. El nombre que he llevado los últimos años es Draco L Black (sí, bendito Merlín, dile a padre que no se ponga histérico a donde sea que vayan los magos al morir, pero su nombre podía haber sido muy fácil para dar conmigo, si lo combinaba al Draco y no me quería cambiar el nombre de pila)._

_Jamás hemos hablado de apellidos, porque los dos llevamos el mismo desde hace años. Black es nuestro punto intermedio, nuestro terreno neutro, nuestra convergencia de buenas personas y magia negra. Justo como la familia a la que perteneció. Justo como los Black._

_Conocí a Harry James Potter cuando teníamos once años, durante las compras antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, en una tienda de túnicas. Se veía perdido y yo estaba aburrido, y le hablé._

_No fui la persona más inteligente ni él la más comprensiva durante los siguientes años. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, siempre estuvimos girando uno alrededor del otro. No me atrevo a decir que ya presentíamos, en el fondo, que en verdad terminaríamos así._

_No lo odiaba. Me molestaba, quería hechizarlo, quería que me prestase atención y estaba frustrado porque no fuimos amigos. No creo que a eso se le pueda llamar odio._

_Éramos niños todavía cuando la guerra nos alcanzó._

_Harry Potter me siguió con insistencia por meses, cuando teníamos dieciséis años._

_Harry Potter me lanzó una maldición mortal que pudo cortarme en pedazos una vez, cuando teníamos la misma edad._

_Cuando me fijo en la manera en que presta atención a cada una de mis cicatrices, me convenzo de que no fue su intención. Él nunca quiso matarme._

_Cuando teníamos diecisiete, lo ayudé mintiendo, aunque podrían haberme matado junto a toda mi familia._

_Cuando teníamos diecisiete, él me ayudó a mí. Perdí a un amigo en el fuego, pero sólo él entendió alguna vez que sí lo veía como un amigo, por muy estúpido que fuese._

_Fui a la prisión mágica durante los Juicios posteriores a la guerra. Me absolvieron de los cargos, no del odio colectivo._

_Fui sujeto de experimentación y estudios. Asesiné a muchas personas, decenas, y a veces, cuando cierro los ojos, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo en sueños. Yo no quería, pero a mí nadie me preguntó._

_Harry se quedó cuando yo no me hubiese quedado, ni siquiera por mí._

_Harry James Potter me odió (por ponerle un término), me ayudó, me intentó matar por error y me cuidó. Ese es el tipo de historia que tenemos._

_Estoy escribiendo esto porque debo tener en mente siempre quién fue, quién es y en qué se convertirá la persona que amo. Y amar cada faceta conforme cambie._

_Hoy nos casamos. Llevamos varios años juntos y hemos pasado una cantidad considerable de cosas que no creo que puedan igualar la mayoría de las parejas. Estábamos comprometidos desde hace un par de meses._

_No nos casamos como lo harían otros._

_Antes, no podíamos hacerlo porque estuve maldito por mucho tiempo, y temía hacerle daño o ponerlo en peligro._

_Tardé todos estos años en ver mi error._

_Ahora, vamos a lo que en verdad importa. Esta es la historia del antes, pero nosotros ya no vivimos en el 'antes'._

_Nos casamos alrededor de las dos y media de la madrugada, un jueves. Luego nos reiremos de esto, justo ahora me parece lo más lógico del mundo. Es un momento para nada idóneo, entrometido en los planes, escurridizo, extraño. Es como nosotros hemos sido._

_Fue en el patio de la vieja casa de mi familia, remodelada. Saaghi's Hollow se llama. Saaghi es nuestra serpiente mitad Basilisco y mitad estranguladora, por cierto._

_En teoría, no fue una boda. Fue una unión. Tuvimos a nuestra mejor amiga y nuestra serpiente, y el lago donde una vez quemamos la galera de mi madre, en el fondo. Este fin de semana haremos una pequeña ceremonia decente para que Lunática se entusiasme y Marco no chille (él no protesta, él chilla). También tendrá que ir la Comadreja, pero está bien porque llevará a miniHarry y miniHarry es lindo._

_Me estoy desviando._

_La diferencia entre casarse y una unión mágica es sencilla. Casarse implica una situación condicional de pareja. Uno se puede casar por interés, por amor, por obligación._

_Las personas casadas se pelean y se divorcian, y tal vez nunca vuelven a verse ni hablarse._

_Las personas unidas no._

_La unión es una ceremonia que sólo admite a un tercero para llevarla a cabo y ser testigo. Es privada, importante. Casi nadie se une estos días, aunque la unión no distingue entre sangrepuras, mestizos o hijos de muggles; el único requisito es tener magia propia._

_Sólo te puedes unir una vez en tu vida. No es superstición. Cuando te unes, jamás te desatas. Pueden terminar su relación y pueden incluso alejarse, pero el enlace siempre perdura. No importa lo que hagas, no importa cómo te sientas._

_Hay que estar muy seguro o muy loco para unirte a alguien. Sé que Harry está muy loco y algo seguro también, y sospecho que yo debo estar un poco más loco que seguro para aceptar._

_En resumen, el proceso de unión se da con un ritual en que esta tercera persona amarra sus manos (izquierda a derecha, no importa de cuál sea qué lado) con una cinta encantada por un hechizo antiguo en latín. Se hacen tres vueltas y tres nudos; uno para el cuerpo, uno para el alma, uno para la magia._

_Me contaron que, cuando te unes a alguien, liberas una ola de magia que jamás se repetirá en tu vida. Es magia que nace en ti y es entregada a la otra persona._

_El término unión va bastante en serio._

_Esta magia que te resulta ajena, entra en ti. Se mezcla, se fusiona, se combina. Se hace tuya y crea una conexión con tu pareja, que es irrompible, irrepetible._

_La magia nunca ha obligado a nadie a permanecer con otra persona. No funciona así. Pero si no sientes más ganas de estar con tu pareja cuando se unen, habrás cometido el peor error de tu vida._

_Yo no me siento así. Siento que estoy donde debo estar._

_Siento que era Harry, que tenía que ser Harry, y toda esta difusa historia sólo nos ha traído hasta aquí, a este punto exacto y para que hagamos esto._

_No creo en la adivinación ni en el destino. Pero creo en Harry y eso es mejor._

_Cuando pensaba en este momento, sabía que no quería sólo casarme. Yo quería unirme a él. Por eso temía tanto._

_Creí que mi magia lo lastimaría. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que le hiciese cosquillas._

_COSQUILLAS._

_Harry se rio cuando sintió su parte del intercambio. Se rio, feliz, ligeramente sonrojado, sacudiendo la cabeza como si recibiese caricias fantasmales de mis manos en las mejillas._

_Mi magia no es salvaje, pero tampoco es inofensiva y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. A él lo ha rodeado, lo ha arrullado, lo ha tomado y se ha combinado, como si incluso mi magia supiese que tendría que haber ido a parar ahí desde un principio._

_Luego me tocó a mí._

_La magia de Harry es la más fuerte que he percibido. Uno podría creer que diría que es la de Ze, con todo lo que puede hacer, o incluso la de Voldemort, a quien tuve tan cerca durante más de un año._

_No es así. Merlín, la magia de Harry es más fuerte de lo que fue alguna vez la Maldición._

_Pero a su manera._

_Es fuerte de ese modo que es protector y cálido, como él. Es amable y no pretende lastimar a nadie, como él. Y cuando se sale de control, arrasa con todo aquello que lo ha llevado al límite, como él._

_No le había dicho que tenía este ligero temor, esta sensación, de que mi cuerpo no la recibiría, o de que su magia no iría a mí. Cuando la magia se rehúsa, la unión no se lleva a cabo y la cinta atada se rompe sola. Para que suceda, deben ser completamente incompatibles, o uno debe estar siendo forzado._

_O, lo que temía, lo dañaría. Dañar no en el sentido que mencionaba antes. Dañar en la forma en que la magia oscura en mí, los restos, lo que absorbí, lo que tuvo quedarse aquí, conmigo, sería demasiado para sobrellevarlo la suya._

_La corrompería._

_La contaminaría._

_Unirme a Harry fue un abrazo invisible. Fue una sensación calientita en el estómago, fue ese refugio que te dice que ya lo peor ha pasado, que estás a salvo, que nada te va a ocurrir a partir de ese punto._

_Fue la confirmación de que no estoy tan dañado, y si lo estoy, tengo arreglo. Me puedo sanar solo, y me puedo sanar estando con Harry, que es todavía mejor._

_Se siente como si me hubiese dicho que sí valgo lo suficiente para estar con él. Que así como Harry es el lugar al que pertenezco, yo puedo serlo para él._

_Que ya lo soy._

_Que lo he sido, mientras estaba derrumbándome, mientras estaba enloqueciéndome y odiándome. Que lo he sido, cuando yo no encontraba nada bueno en mí, porque él sí lo hacía._

_Nunca he amado a Harry más que en este momento, sé que lo haré más mañana, y más al día siguiente, y más el que venga después, aunque no se lo diga así._

_Él me encontró siendo pedazos derrumbados. Esperó, ayudó, me animó, me dejó armarme a mi ritmo, con errores de por medio. Sin prisas y sin presiones, y sosteniéndome cuando me volvía a caer, dejando que me recuperase para seguir._

_He tenido que pasar por todo este desastre que ha sido mi vida los últimos años, para darme cuenta de que cuando me estaba rompiendo, Harry asentaba mis bases, para que si un día, decidía tomar la fuerza para reconstruirme, tuviese cómo. A mi manera._

_Se lo agradezco tanto ahora que veo los resultados._

_Me amó en piezas rotas, en cada segundo de la reconstrucción, del dolor a la alegría, y lo sigue haciendo a estas alturas._

_Esta no es la razón por la que lo amo. Lo amo por ser él y lo amaría, incluso si hubiese sido demasiado y no hubiese podido acompañarme más, y me hubiese dicho que lo dejaba hasta ahí, porque yo era irreparable._

_Es sólo la razón por la que todo es increíble y extraño hoy, y por la que sé que seguirá aquí si me vuelvo a romper, igual que yo estaría para él._

_Porque si hiciese la lista, ahora, de por qué lo amo, nunca la terminaría y es inútil. Todas las palabras del mundo sólo me llevarían a una para definirlo:_

_Harry._

_Amo a Harry."_

—Draco…

Un quejido lo obligó a despegarse del pergamino, cuando ponía el punto y final de la última línea. Harry se retorció sobre la cama, presionó la cara contra su torso un momento, adormilado, preguntó por qué se estaba asfixiando y si él había decidido ponerle una almohada encima y matarlo para quedarse con su fortuna, luego agradeció cuando Draco lo movió para que quedase boca arriba, de nuevo.

—Si te mueres de forma ridícula, exactamente el día en que nos unimos, nadie me creería que fue un accidente, Harry.

Él se limitó a reír por lo bajo, casi en silencio. Le había quitado los lentes, otra vez, cuando notó que se adormecía, ahora le pesaban los párpados tanto que lo veía a través de la rendija bajo las pestañas.

Draco guardó el pergamino bajo la almohada y se inclinó para besarle los párpados, uno, luego el otro, despacio.

—¿Qué hacías? —Musitó, menos despierto de lo que intentaba pretender. Sus brazos se estiraban para buscarlo, para abrazarlo. Draco resopló y se tendió a un lado, dejándose envolver— ¿ya es de mañana?

Emitió un vago sonido negativo, le besó la mejilla y lo mandó a dormir. Harry estaba completamente rendido medio segundo más tarde, brazos y piernas rodeándolo. Tal vez le enseñase lo que escribió después, si al releerlo, no le parecía lo más absurdo que alguien podía poner en palabras.

Decidió no preocuparse por los _luego_, ni los _tal vez_, enterró la cabeza en su pecho, y procuró pensar en su esposo hasta haberse quedado dormido también. No tuvo que esforzarse.

* * *

En un pergamino con tinta mágica, que aparentaba estar en blanco, doblado y guardado en el piso de arriba de una tienda famosa en una ciudad cualquiera del mundo, hay una segunda letra que añadió una nota al pie del papel.

Sólo una línea.

"_Yo también te amo, Draco"_

* * *

**Voy a reconocer que me ahogué un poco en lágrimas escribiendo esto, jajaja.**

**En un principio, tenía la idea de escribir una escena de la boda. Pero la verdad era que quería una unión y dhshd, por supuesto que iba a ser Ze quien la llevase a cabo ¿? ella los mataba si se lo pedían a alguien más ¿?**

**Me hace gracia la idea de Ze recibiendo un _patronus_ a las dos de la madrugada y diciéndole a Dante que va a salir, porque a sus locos amigos les dio por casarse a esa hora ¿?¿? y Dante como "oh, bueno, qué te vaya bien"**

**No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero en realidad, "las tres etapas" están basadas en las etapas generales de un duelo: cuando hay dolor incontrolable, cuando empiezas a aceptarlo y calmarte, cuando comienzas a mejorar y retomar tu vida. En una de las ideas originales de _Para romper una maldición_ (no el borrador, sólo el concepto que tenía para el final), la historia terminaba cuando se casaban, porque es esa conexión que forma con Harry lo que calma por completo a la magia negra que él todavía tiene. Alguien me había mencionado unos días atrás si, al casarse, no se habría apaciguado a la Maldición, porque quería a Harry, y la verdad es que sí, en parte, hubiese funcionado así. En Draco, se hubiese tranquilizado y mantenido bajo control, a cambio de contaminar a Harry. No necesariamente iba a lastimarlo, pero Draco no hubiese corrido el riesgo.**

**Aun así, me gusta mucho el concepto de ellos poniendo todo en orden tras casarse, no sé. Disfruté mucho de hacer el resumen de su historia, además.**

**¡Les tengo una noticia también!**

**No quiero hacer de esto otra nota bíblica, porque ando demasiado sentimental, extrañaré este AU y entraré a otro pequeño luto literario. Pero sí me entusiasmaba contarles que estaba conversando con mi beta, acerca de corregir y acomodar las tres partes de esta historia para hacer un libro como tal. Para esto, necesitaría darle un trasfondo un poco diferente a _Tesoro_, para que cobrase sentido fuera del mundo de JK, editar detalles de _Para romper una maldición_ y cambiar el dichoso capítulo que todavía me estresa cuando pienso en eso, porque sé que está mal escrito, jajaja. También implicaría varios cambios a la historia de esta parte, lo que sí me da lástima, ay.**

**Y claro, cambiar los nombres.**

**La cuestión con esto es que varios lectores me lo han mencionado, mi beta intenta animarme a hacerlo, me agrada la idea. Pero es un proyecto que me va a tomar algo de tiempo, en especial, por la parte de si podría o no publicarlo; ya me han rechazado algunos manuscritos en editoriales, y cuando hablaba con alguien que trabajó con libros por años, me decía que le gustaba mucho mi estilo para escribir y las ideas que tenía, pero que él no publicaría algo que implicase una historia donde uno de los personajes masculinos se sintiese atraído por alguien del mismo género, que es un tema bastante complicado para algunos. De eso me ocuparía yo, por supuesto ¿?**

**La razón por la que se los cuento es que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué nombres ponerles a los chicos, jajaja. Tenía ganas de ponerle a Harry "Hans", así, bien obvio ¿? pero cuando pienso en el de Draco, no se me ocurre nada. ¡Si tienen algunas sugerencias, pueden decirme!**

**De verdad muchas, muchas gracias por haber seguido este proyecto súper extraño. Me gustaría escribir otra historia con ese ambiente oscuro y el fluff de por medio, pero aún no sé si lo haré para un fic o no, así que no prometeré nada. Estoy muy feliz con las reacciones que ha conseguido, me han llegado mensajes bastante bonitos de personas a las que les gustó y me dan minicolapsos ¿? y en verdad, ha sido una experiencia divertida darle libertad a mi cursilería y el lado perturbador de mi mente, jajaja.**

**¡Espero hayan disfrutado del pequeño relato de Draco acerca de su unión!**


End file.
